jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Inquisitor Lim
:"Inquisitor Lim's so cold he could scare a spirit back to life, then scare him dead all over again". :–Pirate Cheung :"Damn you and your black heart, Lim! Damn you!" :–Gao the Greater Inquisitor Lim was a cruel and ambitious Lotus Assassin under the command of Grand Inquisitor Jia. He oversaw the Lotus Assassins operations around the area of Tien's Landing and acted as Jia's representative in her partnership with Gao the Greater. His most distinguishing feature was an eye-wrap covering his right eye. Fighting Styles Inquisitor Lim was proficient in both the Viper martial style and the Stone Immortal magic style. Despite the assumption that Lotus Assassins follow the Way of the Closed Fist, Stone Immortal was a style only capable of being used by a follower of Open Palm. This hinted at Lim being of an Open Palm alignment. Involvement in Tien's Landing Inquisitor Lim, after receiving orders to find a fragment of the Dragon Amulet from Grand Inquisitor Jia, went into Tien's Landing and demanded a key to the ruin's of Old Tien's Landing from Minister Sheng. Lim had his men, a collection of Lotus Assassins, soldiers of the Imperial Army and golems, open the Great Dam and then search the uncovered ruins. By opening the Great Dam, Inquisitor Lim brought many troubles upon the people of Tien's Landing. He planned to find the Amulet piece, arrive in the Imperial City before Jia and take the fragment directly to Death's Hand. While his men searched, Inquisitor Lim returned to the Pirate Lair, the base of operations shared with Gao the Greater, to make his report to Grand Inquisitor Jia. Dealings with Gao the Greater The Player first sights him when they travel to Gao the Greater's Pirate Lair, where the Player will glimpse through a window, Lim and Gao talking to a woman with a painted mask, Grand Inquisitor Jia, previously sighted in the Two Rivers School as leading the Lotus Assassins. Fighting Inquisitor Lim At some point the Player will be forced to fight Inquisitor Lim, but where Inquisitor Lim shows up changes depending on the order in which the Player completes the various missions around Tien's Landing. If the Player has already dealt with the Great Dam and helped Lord Yun, then Inquisitor Lim will fight the Player in the Pirates Layer. Lim will be found talking with Gao the Greater about Gao the Lesser and mentions the Lotus Assassins may be able to use necromancer magic to revive Gao the Lesser. The Player interrupts the two, at which point will be forced to fight Inquisitor Lim and Gao the Greater together. Gao the Greater's typical guards will not be in the area and will not take part in the fight. If the Player completes the Pirate Layer and helps Lord Yun before dealing with the Great Dam, then Inquisitor Lim will be waiting for the Player leaves the Dam. Inquisitor Lim will be approach the Player in the same spot that Silk Fox did previously, between the bridge and the stone marked with a fish. After talking to the Player, Inquisitor Lim will fight with a group of Lotus Assassins. The final option for where the Player faces Inquisitor Lim is in the Great Southern Forest. Lim will show up with the same group of Lotus Assassins following the battle with the Mother. The dialogue is essentially the same here as in the Great Dam area, with few changes. The changes that occur in each location make fighting Lim in the Great Dam area the best option for a number of reasons, while the Pirates Layer is the worst location. The Great Dam area gives Player access to Spirit Fountains and Focus Shrines before the battle, so that they can fight Lim at their best. The Great Southern Forest, with its sporadically spawning ghosts will drain players preceding the battle if they are not careful. Further, the only Spirit Shrine in the area will be inaccessible until after the fight. Although the Pirates Layer receives more unique dialogue than the others, this path will net less experience and silver overall, as the Player will not get the experience and silver from Gao the Greater's guards nor the Lotus Assassins typically accompanying Inquisitor Lim. Trivia *Inquisitor Lim is voiced by Peter Jessop Category: Jade Empire Category: Lotus Assassins Category: Tien's Landing Category:People Category:Foes Category:Lotus Assassin Fortress